Ambrosia: The Profiles
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Profiles of the characters in my new story 'Ambrosia'. Includes canon characters, OC's and gender change.
1. Ambrosia Pendragon

November 30th 2024

* * *

**Basics**

Full Name: Ambrosia Hunith Pendragon

Nicknames(s): Amber

Age: 15

Blood Type: A+

Ethnicity: White British

Date of birth: 20th October 2009

Birth place: London, England

Current Resident: Devon, England

Occupation: Secondary School Student, Year 10

Hobbies/Pastime: Reading, Mythology, Literature, Swimming, Horse Riding.

Talents/Skills: Good singing voice, genius IQ of 150, almost super like hearing.

* * *

**Background**

Family:

Arthur Pendragon (Father) Aged 41

Merlin Pendragon (Mother) Aged 38

Flynn Pendragon (Brother) Aged 12

Phineas Pendragon (Brother) Aged 8

Gabriel Pendragon (Brother) Aged 4

Uther Pendragon (Paternal Grandfather) Aged 70

Ygraine Pendragon (Paternal Grandmother) Aged 63

Morgana Young (Aunt) Aged 38

Leon Young (Uncle) Aged 43

Benjamin Young (Cousin) Aged 11

Emily Young (Cousin) aged 7

Merida Young (Cousin) aged 3

Balinor Emrys (Maternal Grandfather) Aged 60

Hunith Emrys (Maternal Grandmother) Aged 60

Hometown: London, England

Back story: Ambrosia is Merlin and Arthur's oldest child and only daughter. Not long after their marriage Merlin became pregnant and had Ambrosia whilst the two were living in London, when she was 2 years old, shortly before her oldest brother was born they moved to Devon.

* * *

**Physical**

Sex: Female  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 151lbs (10st 11lbs)

Skin: Pale  
Hair: Black, long and wavy  
Eyes: Light Blue  
Expressions: Mostly moody or emotionless.

Tattoos/Scars: Neither

Glasses/Contacts: Neither  
Left/Right Handed: Right

Distinguishing Features: n/a

How does s/he dress: Mostly jeans/converse/checked top combo.

Accessories: Watch on her right wrist she got from her grandfather (Balinor) when she was 8.

Mannerism/Pose/Movement: Slouched to one side when standing.

Health: Very good, although prone to catching colds.

Medical Disorders: n/a

Voice: Chloe Grace Moretz (if I was to choose someone to do her voice)

* * *

Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes

Secret desires: Unknown

How do they express themselves?: Keeps to herself mostly, keeping everything inside.

Most at ease when: Alone in her room.

Personality/Mental/Social Strengths: She is confident despite hardly speaking and she is very intelligent, well mannered and knows her wrongs from rights.

Personality/Mental/Social Flaws: Can be rather aggressive.

Greatest Fear: Losing her grandfather, Balinor.

Phobias/Insecurities: Like most teenage girls she is insecure about her looks and her body. She has a small phobia of spiders and bugs but will not hesitate to squash them.

* * *

**Likes and Dislikes**

Likes: Reading, Mythology, Literature, Swimming, Horse Riding, Lakes, Hanging around with Balinor, Zach and her phone.

Dislikes: Stupid people, chavs, skirts and dresses.

Favourite:

Colour: Red

Clothing: Skinny jeans.

Food/drinks: Coca-Cola and apples.

Animal: Owl

Least Favourite:

Colour: White

Clothing: Skirts/Dresses

Food/drinks: Water and Brussel sprouts.

Animal: Dog

* * *

**Relationship**

Marital status: Single

Loves: Zach (crush)

First crush: Aaron

Best Friends: Zach.

Friends: Ashley, Mia and Lenny.

Rivals: Lisa

* * *

**Sex and Romance**

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Turn-ons: n/a

Turn-offs: n/a

Fetishes/Fantasies: n/a

Dom/Sub: n/a

Spiritual

Religion: Christian Catholic

Western Astrology: Libra

Eastern Astrology: Ox

Element: Air

* * *

An OC Profile of my character Ambrosia Pendragon from a story I am currently writing whilst also trying to finish off my other multi-chapter stories. The first chapter of this story will be up sometime this week.

- Roma.


	2. Merlin Pendragon

November 30th 2024

* * *

**Basics**

Full Name: Merlin Pendragon

Nicknames(s): n/a

Age: 38

Blood Type: A+

Ethnicity: White British

Date of birth: 1st January 1986

Birth place: Northern Ireland

Current Resident: Devon, England

Occupation: Midwife

* * *

**Background**

Family:

Arthur Pendragon (Husband) Aged 41

Ambrosia Pendragon (Daughter) Aged 15

Flynn Pendragon (Son) Aged 12

Phineas Pendragon (Son) Aged 8

Gabriel Pendragon (Son) Aged 4

Balinor Emrys (Father) Aged 60

Hunith Emrys (Mother) Aged 60

Uther Pendragon (Father in Law) Aged 70

Ygraine Pendragon (Mother in Law) Aged 63

Morgana Young (Sister in Law) Aged 38

Leon Young (Brother in Law) Aged 43

Benjamin Young (Nephew) Aged 11

Emily Young (Niece) Aged 7

Merida Young (Niece) Aged 3

Hometown: Armagh, Northern Ireland

Back story: Merlin was born to unmarried young parents Hunith and Balinor, Hunith was kicked out by her parents and the two eloped and married a few months after Merlin was born. After a difficult birth with Merlin however, she found out that she couldn't have any more children. Merlin had a very happy childhood in Ireland before moving to England to study at University and become a midwife, and since not many people could understand what she was saying because of her strong Irish accent she learnt to speak in an English accent, she hardly speaks in her native accent anymore. She met Arthur in her second month at the University and they began dating and later married and had children.

* * *

**Physical**

Sex: Female

Height: 5'10

Weight: 120lbs

Skin: Pale

Hair: Black, wavy, slightly longer than shoulder length.

Eyes: Dark Blue

Expressions: Varies, mostly happy.

Tattoos/Scars: None.

Glasses/Contacts: Neither

Left/Right Handed: Right

Distinguishing Features: n/a

How does s/he dress: Jeans, top, boots.

Accessories: Scarf.

Mannerism/Pose/Movement: Tends to slouch when sitting, but well posed when standing.

Health: Healthy

Medical Disorders: Lactose Intolerant

Voice: Jenna-Louise Coleman (who I imagine to voice her)

* * *

Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes

Secret desires: n/a

How do they express themselves?: Normally keeps herself to herself (perhaps where her daughter gets it from) although openly tells her husband everything.

Most at ease when: With her husband or Morgana and Gwen.

Personality/Mental/Social Strengths: Very kind/trustworthy friend, outgoing and young in spirit.

Personality/Mental/Social Flaws: Can get awkward in serious situations.

Greatest Fear: Losing her husband to a younger, prettier woman.

Phobias/Insecurities: Her body/figure.

* * *

**Likes and Dislikes**

Likes: Watching TV, spending time with her husband and children, Reading, her job, friends, family and Music.

Dislikes: Dairy, her body, most food and horror movies.

Favourite:

Colour: Blue

Clothing: Baggy pants.

Food/drinks: Water and Pie.

Animal: Cat

Least Favourite:

Colour: Black

Clothing: Tight clothing

Food/drinks: Milk and Cheese

Animal: Dog

* * *

**Relationship**

Marital status: Married, 16 years.

First crush: Will

Best Friends:Morgana, Gwen and Gwaine.

Friends: Freya, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Elena.

Hates: Vivien, Mithian.

* * *

**Sex and Romance**

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Turn-ons: Anything to do with Arthur.

Turn-offs: Sweaty men.

Fetishes/Fantasies: Unknown.

Dom/Sub: Changes

* * *

**Spiritual**

Religion: Christian Catholic

Western Astrology: Capricorn

Eastern Astrology: Ox

Element: Earth


	3. Arthur Pendragon

November 30th 2024

* * *

**Basics**

Full Name: Arthur Uther Pendragon

Nicknames(s): n/a

Age: 41

Blood Type: A

Ethnicity: White British

Date of birth: 11th October 1983

Birth place: Exeter, Devon, England

Current Resident: Devon, England

Occupation: Solicitor

* * *

**Background**

Family:

Merlin Pendragon (Wife) Aged 38

Ambrosia Pendragon (Daughter) Aged 15

Flynn Pendragon (Son) Aged 12

Phineas Pendragon (Son) Aged 8

Gabriel Pendragon (Son) Aged 4

Balinor Emrys (Father in Law) Aged 60

Hunith Emrys (Mother in Law) Aged 60

Uther Pendragon (Father) Aged 70

Ygraine Pendragon (Mother) Aged 63

Morgana Young (Sister) Aged 38

Leon Young (Brother in Law) Aged 43

Benjamin Young (Nephew) Aged 11

Emily Young (Niece) Aged 7

Merida Young (Niece) Aged 3

Hometown: Exeter, Devon, England

Back story: Arthur's mother was 17 when she first met Uther Pendragon and he was 24, and three years later they married and two years into their marriage Arthur was born. Uther was busy with work and often work away from his family and soon started an affair with his secretary who became pregnant and gave birth to his daughter and Arthur's half sister Morgana when he was only 3. A year after Morgana was born Ygraine found out the affair and Uther's other child and the two separated, Ygraine taking four year old Arthur with her. A year later Uther had remarried to the woman he had, had an affair with and had his daughter come live with him, which broke Ygraine's heart furthur. Ygraine and Uther weren't officially separated until three years after Uther had remarried. And one year after their legal separation Uther's new wife died in a car crash, leaving Uther widowed and stuck with a six year old daughter, because of this Uther crawled back to his ex-wife who did not take him back until two years later for the children's sake she could not support Arthur on her own and Uther had no idea how to look after a child. When Arthur was 18 he escaped his loveless household to study at Uni where he met his future wife Merlin.

* * *

**Physical**

Sex: Male

Height: 5'11

Weight: 180lbs (12st 12lbs)

Skin: Tan

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Light Blue

Expressions: Varies.

Tattoos/Scars: None.

Glasses/Contacts: Neither

Left/Right Handed: Right

Distinguishing Features: n/a

How does s/he dress: Casual.

Accessories: n/a

Mannerism/Pose/Movement: Crosses his arms a lot, mainly when standing.

Health: Healthy

Medical Disorders: n/a

Voice: Bradley James (obviously)

* * *

**Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes**

Secret desires: n/a

How do they express themselves?: Openly

Most at ease when: With his wife

Personality/Mental/Social Strengths: Open and friendly, doesn't judge on appearances.

Personality/Mental/Social Flaws: Can be clueless/oblivious.

Greatest Fear: Failure

Phobias/Insecurities: Constantly fears he is a bad husband/friend/father/brother/son

* * *

**Likes and Dislikes**

Likes: Football, Rugby, Golf, spending time with his loved ones, dogs, going to the gym and watching telly.

Dislikes: Chores, ironing, cats, birds, mice and rats.

Favourite:

Colour: Red

Clothing: His England Rugby Shirt

Food/drinks: Beer and Pie

Animal: Dog

Least Favourite:

Colour: Blue

Clothing: Vest tops

Food/drinks: Wine and Mushrooms.

Animal: Cats or Birds

* * *

**Relationship**

Marital status: Married, 16 years.

First crush: Megan

Best Friends:Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Percival.

Friends: Freya, Mithian, Gwen, Elena.

Hates: Vivien.

* * *

**Sex and Romance**

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Turn-ons: His wife.

Turn-offs: Snobs.

Fetishes/Fantasies: Unknown.

Dom/Sub: Changes

* * *

**Spiritual**

Religion: Christian Catholic

Western Astrology: Libra

Eastern Astrology: Pig

Element: Air


	4. Flynn Pendragon

**November 30th 2024**

* * *

**Basics**

Full Name: Flynn Adam Pendragon

Nicknames(s): n/a

Age: 12

Blood Type: A+

Ethnicity: White British

Date of birth: 8th May 2012

Birth place: Devon, England

Current Resident: Devon, England

Occupation: Secondary School Student, Year 8

* * *

**Background**

**Family:**

Arthur Pendragon (Father) Aged 41

Merlin Pendragon (Mother) Aged 38

Ambrosia Pendragon (Sister) Aged 15

Phineas Pendragon (Brother) Aged 8

Gabriel Pendragon (Brother) Aged 4

Balinor Emrys (Maternal Grandfather) Aged 60

Hunith Emrys (Maternal Grandmother) Aged 60

Uther Pendragon (Paternal Grandfather) Aged 70

Ygraine Pendragon (Paternal Grandmother) Aged 63

Morgana Young (Aunt) Aged 38

Leon Young (Uncle) Aged 43

Benjamin Young (Cousin) Aged 11

Emily Young (Cousin Aged 7

Merida Young (Cousin) Aged 3

Hometown: Devon, England

Back story: Flynn was the second child and third son of Arthur and Merlin Pendragon, who was born in Devon, a few months after they had moved their from London. He currently in year 8 and plans to become an author or an artist when he grows up.

* * *

**Physical**

Sex: Male

Height: 5'1

Weight: 123lbs (8st 11lbs)

Skin: Tan

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Light Blue

Expressions: Happy.

Tattoos/Scars: None.

Glasses/Contacts: Neither

Left/Right Handed: Right

Distinguishing Features: n/a

How does s/he dress: Casual and sporty combo.

Accessories: n/a

Mannerism/Pose/Movement: Never stays still, always swaying or moving somehow.

Health: Healthy

Medical Disorders: n/a

Voice: Dylan Sprouse (after Dylan's hit puberty, because Flynn already has)

Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes

Secret desires: n/a

How do they express themselves?: He doesn't.

Most at ease when: With his family.

Personality/Mental/Social Strengths: Friendly, kind and trustworthy.

Personality/Mental/Social Flaws: He's quite shy, only speaks when spoken to.

Greatest Fear: Clowns.

Phobias/Insecurities: He has stage fright and often faints when forced to do things that makes his stage fright act up.

* * *

**Likes and Dislikes**

Likes: Football, dogs, watching telly, reading, writing, drawing, painting,

Dislikes: Chores, performing in front of people, quiet situations.

Favourite:

Colour: Red

Clothing: n/a

Food/drinks: Milk and Pie

Animal: Dog

Least Favourite:

Colour: Black

Clothing: n/a

Food/drinks: Vimto and Chocolate

Animal: Snake

Relationship

Marital status: Single

First crush: Lucy

Best Friends:Mike and Gabe

Friends: Dave, Steve and Joe.

Hates: n/a

* * *

**Sex and Romance**

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Turn-ons: n/a

Turn-offs: n/a

Fetishes/Fantasies: n/a

Dom/Sub: n/a

* * *

**Spiritual**

Religion: Christian Catholic

Western Astrology: Taurus

Eastern Astrology: Dragon

Element: Earth


End file.
